Asumu Godai
(Quincy, Lycanthrope) |birthdate = June 1st |age = 31 |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |weight = 165 lbs |blood type = A |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = Unknown |profession = Sternritter |previous profession = None |partner = None |previous partner = |epithet = "W - The Wolf" |base of operations = Unknown |education = Quincy teachings |relatives = Unknown |signature skill =Werewolf Transformation |spirit weapon = Gram |vollstandig = Michael |zauberei = Wachsamkeit |roleplay debut = None |series debut = None |english = Liam O' Brien |japanese = Daisuke Ono }} Asumu Godai (五大 明日無, Godai Asumu) Personality Asumu is a well-mannered, and yet very straightforward individual who is known for his blunt and sometimes brutally honest attitude. He is typically quiet and stoic, but can get annoyed fairly easily, especially when it comes to the antics of his comrades. When fighting, however, he can actually become quite talkative and even in some cases friendly towards his opponents, though this does not stop him from killing said opponent if he believes them to be a genuine threat. Asumu's allies attribute this to his Lycanthrope nature, which causes him to relish more in battle than outside of it. Outside of fighting, Asumu tends to mostly keep to himself while honing his abilities or studying new Quincy spellcraft. He is not completely morose, however, and will occasionally engage in conversation with others if he feels it is necessary. While one might think that Asumu is ambivalent towards his fellow Quincy, the opposite is true. He is very protective and caring of his Quincy allies and will do just about anything he can to aid them when they need it. He is likened to that of a wolf pack alpha, always watching out for his pack and doing what is best for them. He tries to employ a clear and focused strategy when in combat, keeping true to his character and often tries to learn as much about his opponent before a battle as possible. Should a plan fall through, however, he tries to work with what he has as best as he can. He is also honorable to a degree, preferring to face his opponents head on and avoiding using underhanded tactics against them. Asumu also prefers not to use his Medallion until after his opponent has been slain, taking their Bankai primarily as a trophy, rather than a tool. History Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: Like all other Quincy, Asumu carries a Quincy Cross on his person at all times which he uses to manifest his Spirit Weapon. Medallions: Asumu carries three Medallions; each placed on his chest strap. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Asumu boasts a great deal of Spiritual Pressure, enough to rival that of the Sternritter. Releasing his Spiritual Pressure can cause intense vibrations in his surrounding areas and is noted for being exceptionally cold in nature. His Spiritual Energy is blue in coloration. Naturally High Intellect: Great Strength: Immense Speed: Master Marksman: Quincy Abilities *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By creating Reishi chords above him, Asumu is able to suspend himself and control his body if he were ever paralyzed or if certain parts of his body were broken. He is also capable of using this technique to control the body of his opponent when they themselves are immobile. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): A Quincy's means of fast movement. By gathering Reishi into the soles of his feet, Asumu can move to and fro on the battlefield very quickly, similar to a Shinigami's Shunpo, or an Arrancar's Sonido. :*'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): By coating his body in a thin sheet of Reishi, and then using Hirenkyaku, Asumu can leave a clone of himself behind in his wake, allowing him to distract his opponent and leave them open to attack. If enough Reishi is used for this technique, this clone can explode when struck, potentially dealing damage to the opponent on top of giving Asumu an opening to attack. *'Kirchenlied Spellcraft:' :*'Sankt Zwinger' (聖域礼賛 （ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): To initiate this technique, Asumu takes three small silver rods and smears them with a bit of his own blood, before placing them around his immediate area to where the three of them form a triangle. Anyone besides Asumu that steps within this boundary will become struck by a powerful explosion of Reishi, forming into a large cross-shaped column that incinerates any non-Quincy being within, though even a Quincy would still be highly damaged by such a force. :*'Sankt Bogen' (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): A high-level technique, Asumu creates a large, house-sized bow either directly above him or higher up in the sky. Unlike Yhwach, who could keep this bow suspended and use indefinitely, Asumu can only maintain the bow for a few seconds as it requires a great deal of concentration and power. His primary use for this bow is the generation of a large, Reishi broadsword that is fired from the bow down to Asumu's position like a large arrow, granting him a highly potent melee weapon to use against his opponents. Alternatively, Asumu can have the bow fire the sword at his opponent like a typical Heilig Pfeil, albeit far more deadly. By pouring more Reishi into the sword while it is still forming, Asumu can also alter the size of the sword, making it as large as a tower, and also make the sword explode upon impact. :*'Heizen' (聖噬 ハイゼン, Haizen; German for "Heating", Japanese for "Sacred Bite"): Asumu fires a Gintō tube from either of his two guns that, immediately upon exiting the barrel of the gun, releases a large beam of pure energy that vaporizes anything between Asumu and his target. :*'Gritz' (五架縛 グリツ, Gurittsu; Japanese for "Five Rack Ties"): Asumu fires a Gintō tube that, upon making contact with the opponent, traps them within a highly dense capsule of pure Reishi. This capsule is rather difficult to escape from, even for Captain-level opponents, and it can be reinforced with additional Reishi should the initial pod begin to break apart. :*'Wolke'(緑杯 ヴォルコル, Vorukōru; German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Green Cup"): This spell fires a short range Gintō tube that detonates into a blast of pure concussive force that can be used to blast opponents back, or used to cushion one's fall from a dangerous height. :*'Zerfall' (崩壊 (ゼーパル), zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): By aiming his sword at his opponent, Asumu can fire a black arrow of Reishi that, upon making contact with any surface, will begin to decompose it and break it down into Reishi. This applies to both living and non-living objects. :*'Sprenger' (破芒陣 (シュプレンガ), Shupurenga; German for "Explosion", Japanese for "Ripping Grass Formation"): Asumu can cast Sprenger without the use of Gintou tubes or Seele Schneiders. By simply gathering enough Reishi, Asumu can etch the symbol for Sprenger into the ground and then force the explosion to appear wherever he wishes within a reasonable distance. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") This is the defensive variation of Blut and is the most often used, at least in the case of Asumu. The Reishi pours into his blood veins at a great amount of quantity and speed, and therefore allows him to block oncoming blows with considerably little effort involved. Whenever a blow makes contact with a Blut Vene initiated area, the impact spot reveals a pattern of light blue blood veines, where the Reishi lies. As Asumu is a Stern Ritter calibur Quincy, he is capable of utilizing Blut Vene to it's upmost potential, with such great force involved in it's execution that it can actually protect him from a Bankai empowered attack when used at it's full power. However, as a side effect, Blut Vene reduces Asumu's speed by a fair margin, making it to where he has to use this attack when stationary, or stop any other action of his if an attack is coming towards him. If an opponent uses enough force behind an attack, the Blut Vene affected area can actually be torn and damage can be dealt to Asumu. Blut Vene's strength, Asumu's in particular, has saved him from many dangerous battles in the past. ***'Stahlhaut' (金剛貝 (スタルハウト), Sutaruhauto; German for "Steel Skin", Japanese for "Adamantine Shell"): An evolution of Blut Vene, Stahlhaut allows Asumu to pump Reishi through every poor of his body, even his internal organs, which generates a field of energy in his body that allows him to withstand greater blows and punishment from enemy attacks. This allows him to survive attacks that Blut Vene could not normally defend against on it's own, such as Ikkotsu. It is also much easier to maintain since when it is activated, it remains permanent until Asumu decides to deactivate it at will. Another advantage to Stahlhaut is that it can be used with Blut Arterie at the same time, giving him a layer of defense and the capability to attack at full power at the same time. In the event that Asumu would be trapped or bound, Asumu can exert and expand the Stahlhaut around his body outwards as a visible barrier, allowing him to escape such situations. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie''German for "''Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): This is the Blut variation that increases attack power; allowing Asumu to equal or exceed the physically offensive capabilities of his opponents. With Blut Arterie active, Asumu can trade blows with an Espada's Released form. Blut Arterie also gives Asumu much steadier aiming and stabilization of his Spirit Weapon, which allows his arrows to be much more accurate and on target. It cannot be used in conjunction with Blut Vene, however, and Asumu must switch out between the two depending on his situation. Lycanthropy Asumu's designation, "The Wolf" does not directly correlate with a Schrift, but rather acts as a title for his status as, so far, the only natural-born Lycanthrope in the Wandenreich. Unlike other members of his species', whose transformations are tied to their emotions, Asumu's Lycanthropy is tied directly into his spirit during battle, capable of using any aspect of it when he is in the midst of fighting. Another unique aspect of Asumu's Lycanthropy is his ability to use minor aspects of the form while still in his normal, human state, enhancing his fighting capabilities beyond their normal means. When doing this, his appearance still undergoes some noticeable changes. *'Initial Transformation': When Asumu is only using part of his Lycanthrope capabilities, his body and muscle mass increases to a slightly noticeable degree, becoming much more well toned than usual. His hair also spikes upwards, with his entire body constantly radiating a blue Spiritual Energy. Finally, his hands become more claw like, and his fangs become more protruded. In this state, Asumu's physical and spiritual capabilities become strong enough to nearly rival and injure a fully Released Espada. **'Blut Einklang' (血装協調 (ブルートきょうちょう), Burūto Kyouchou; German for "Blood Harmony", Japanese for "Harmonized Blood Guise"): Asumu's Werewolf form is capable of utilizing a combined form of both "Blut Vene" and "Blut Arterie", due to the increase in power the transformation grants him. Asumu's offensive and defensive capabilities become enhanced even further beyond their already tremendous stages while using Blut Einklang, since the technique abandons the previous weakness of having to cycle between offense and defense. **'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil:' When in his Werewolf state, Asumu's Heilig Pfeil become much stronger. Rather than fire them from his Spirit Weapon, he instead forms his arrows with his hands and throws them like javelins. These arrows are capable of pinning a Captain level opponent to a wall, thus causing severe damage. **'Enhanced Heiliges Feuer:' Asumu can discharge large torrents of blue flame from his mouth while in Werewolf form. His Blut lines glow brightly as he releases the flames, indicating that they are possibly powered by his own blood. These flames can cover a massive radius, making avoiding them very difficult. **'Healing Properties': While in his Werewolf form, Asumu is capable of healing his own wounds to a certain degree by consuming foreign blood. He is capable of healing all but the most fatal of wounds, and is even capable of counteracting poisonous techniques with this method. The only draw back to his regeneration is that it's effectiveness is dependent on the state of the moon: a more whole moon allows the regeneration to be almost instant, while lower stages of the moon cause the regeneration to be considerably slower. Spirit Weapon Ebenholz and Elfenbein (黒檀と象牙 German, lit; Ebony and Ivory): Asumu's Spirit Weapons take the shape of early 20th century magnum handguns with unusually long barrels. Ebenholz's metal exterior is dark blue in color, while Elfenbein has a more traditional, light blue glow about it. While these weapons are capable of firing Heilig Pfeil like other weapons, Asumu's Spirit Weapons are unique in that they can use Ginto tubes for ammunition, allowing him to fire off Ginto spells without the need for incantations. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The standard ability for a Quincy, Heilig Pfeil are condensed Reishi that are fired from the Quincy's Spirit Weapons. Asumu's arrows are particularly smaller than traditional Heilig Pfeil, resembling small bullets as opposed to arrows. They are also very powerful, capable of killing a Numeros' level Arrancar with only two shots. ** Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), rihito rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Asumu gathers Reishi into both of his revolvers and then releases the gathered Reishi in a storm of arrows, similar to a gatling gun. Precision is exchanged for sheer firepower with this technique, which is capable of extensive levels of destruction depending on how much Reishi was absorbed earlier. **'Zurückprallen '(はねる, Hanekaeru; German for "Ricochet "): Asumu is capable of releasing large blasts of spiritual energy from each of his pistols. The blasts are unique because they are under his manipulation, and, on command, he can make them burst, releasing Heilig Pfeil, a total of 100 from each blast, leading to 400 total arrows that rain down upon the opponent with great speed and force. With power such as this, Asumu can easily clear out an entire enclave of enemies without any trouble. The drawback to this, however, is that this attack gets progressively weaker and weaker as it is used multiple times. Quincy: Letzt Stil Trivia *Asumu's theme, according to the author, is "Let it all come down " by Breach of Trust. Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Former Sternritter